


The End of the Altean King.

by VitusYin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Im tagging thing mature thing further into the story, It will not be light for heart, M/M, More will characters will be added further into the story.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitusYin/pseuds/VitusYin
Summary: You spend a day on a train that at the speed of light, when disembarks it is 10,000 years into the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will add any warnings at the beginning at each chapter.
> 
> This chapter only has feels :)

Everything is white. What happened. Where am I? The castle?....

“Why is my body numb, how long have I been sleeping?...” as Coran slowly stepped out of the healing pod. His eyes open and he looked directly at the humans with Princess Allura in their arms. He screamed as he charged towards the humans…

After a small battle with Keith and Coran they stop fighting and settle down to process what just happened.

The humans are explaining to Allura how they we’re able to find and enter the castle. Coran went to the system com in the medic room to find what had happened.

“No… This can’t be… No nonononononono…” Coran froze as he found out how long he was out. It has been 10,000 years. They were asleep for 10,000 years. Altea is gone, destroyed by Zarkon. Everyone they knew and loved were dead. His family, The paladins, King Alfor…

His vision blurred. He was trying to hold back the tears. What happened, what happened 10,000 years ago, How did Zarkon win. What happened to Voltron. What happened to you?

“Coran, I need you to stay with Allura.” King Alfor said as he was putting his daughter into the cryochamber. “What do you mean King Alfor?. I am not leaving you alone with Zarkon, I can help.” Coran said furiously.

“No Coran, I need someone to look after Allura.” King Alfor said sadly to Coran.”

“What do you mean? We can beat Zarkon, We can form Voltron and defeat him”.

“I’m sorry Coran, this is the only way.” King Alfor said as he grabbed Coran and kissed him knocking him out in the process.

“If all goes well, I will see you when this is over.”

“I love you Coran…”

 

Coran’s memory suddenly came back at once, He remembered what happened right before he had awoken from the pods. They were dead, they were all dead.

No wait. Allura…

Allura is still alive.  
Allura and I are the last Altean’s alive.

I need to be strong, I need to be strong for Allura.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved!


End file.
